


Gratitude

by PaperFox19



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Anal Sex, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Lancia shows how thankful he is to Tsuna in the most interesting ways. The brunette accepts his gratitude with a kiss.
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi/Lancia
Kudos: 21





	Gratitude

**Author's Note:**

> Old Fic Repost

This pairing needs to exist anything with Lancia because I thought he was sexy and adorable beyond words.

After the ring battle and Lancia bailed them out of a possible deadly situation everyone returned home. The Vongola rings in their possession. Tsuna was shocked after he woke up and came down for breakfast and saw Lancia being used as a playground by I-pin Lambo and Futa.

“Lancia-san what are you doing here, I mean thank you for helping us yesterday…”

“It was nothing Sawada, just a small sign of my gratitude towards you…”

“Oh umm you can call me Tsuna…I mean we’re friends right…” Tsuna said smiling and Lancia couldn’t help but smile to.

“Then you can just call me Lancia.” The two stared at each other both not saying anything more, then Reborn showed up and hit Tsuna hard. “What are you doing Dame-Tsuna we are going to a party…”

“A party?!?” Lancia walked with the group towards Yamamotot’s father’s house where a party was being held, secretly for Lambo’s return from the hospital, but it was really a celebration for their victory against the Varia.

The whole time Lancia could not stop staring at Tsuna. The party wore on until the late night. “Do you have a place to stay Lancia?”

“I can rent a room…” Lancia said.

“Nonsense we have room at our house you should just stay with us, it’s the least we can do since you have done so much…”

“I have done little Tsuna…” Lancia looked at the brunette and smiled at him. ‘You have done more for me than you know.’

“Sure you have, come and stay with us…”

“Very well I have something to speak with you about…but it can wait till the morning…”

“Ok…” Tsuna said and walked back with Lancia to his home. Nana said since Tsuna was his friend Lancia could stay in his room like a mini sleep over. Tsuna blushed. “Okasan…” Tsuna yelped blushing.

“It would be an honor…” Lancia said and walked upstairs to Tsuna’s room. Tsuna walked upstairs and once in the room Lancia pushed Tsuna onto the bed. The brunette moved to a sitting position. Lancia kneeled before him.

“Lancia?” Tsuna spoke his voice shaken at the sudden actions.

“Tsuna, you have done so much for me…” Lancia said and moved to the edge of the bed face it face with Tsuna. “Let me show you my gratitude Tsuna…” Lancia moved closer and closer their lips close to touching. The young brunette was blushing red. He could see the determination in Lancia’s eyes, all he could do was nod his head.

Lancia sealed their lips together. Tsuna moaned into the older males mouth. This gave Lancia a chance to deepen the kiss. His tongue slipped in and began to play with Tsuna’s. The brunette’s tongue was inexperienced but his intuition took over and he sucked on the older males tongue bringing a moan from his lips.

The kiss broke for air but it was Lancia who was left panting. ‘I didn’t expect him to be such a good kisser.’ His cock was hard in his tight pants it was painful but he would not strip yet.

“Allow me to undress you…” Lancia got down low and took off Tsuna’s socks. Tsuna yelped as Lancia licked his exposed foot. The tongue moved over the soft underside of his foot and along his toes.

“Lancia…ahh that feels weird…”

“Then I will move on…” Lancia said and his hands came up to the bulge in Tsuna’s pants. He undid the pants and tugged them down his hips Tsuna lifted himself up slightly so it would be easier. Tsuna was left with his tented boxers and his shirt. Lancia went for the shirt next, and once the shirt was pulled over his head he kissed Tsuna again. Tsuna kissed back wrapping his arms around his neck.

Their tongues danced together not caring to fight for dominance just enjoying the pleasurable dance. The kiss broke so Lancia could kiss down Tsuna’s chin. His tongue ran down his neck and when he heard Tsuna whimper he sucked hard on that spot and Tsuna bucked off the bed. “Lancia please more…”

“As you wish…” Lancia said with a smile happy Tsuna was enjoying this. He kissed his way down to Tsuna’s nipple and swirled his tongue around it and worked it to a hard peek. He took the erect bud in his mouth and sucked on it gently giving it a sharp nip. “Ahh Lancia…” The older male’s hand came up to play with the other erect nipple and Tsuna covered his mouth to muffle his moans.

Lancia didn’t stop him, as much as he wanted to hear Tsuna’s moans, he didn’t want someone barging in to check on the noise. Lancia’s other hand gripped the front of Tsuna’s boxers and yanked them down. Tsuna’s hard 10 incher came up and slapped his belly leaving a splash of pre cum.

Tsuna pushed at Lancia’s shoulders, and Lancia wondered if he had gone to fast. “I wanna feel you I don’t want to be the only one naked…”

Both males blushed, but Lancia pulled back and obeyed. Lancia started stripping and Tsuna found himself stroking his cock as he watched each muscled inch of skin was revealed to him. Unlike him Lancia had a nice patch of hair that crowned his crotch. His hard 10 and half inch cock stood proud dripping lots of pre cum. His cock was much thicker than Tsuna’s.

Lancia had a few scars on his body not many but a few. Tsuna reached out to caress one and Lancia hissed. Tsuna pulled his hand back and Lancia frowned. “I’m sorry my scars are sensitive don’t be afraid to touch them if you like…”

Lancia moved onto the bed and they both got ready. Their cocks rubbed together, Lancia ground his cock against the young Vongola male. He moaned softly trying to control himself. Tsuna attacked Lancia’s neck sucking on it like he did him. “Do you have any lube Tsuna I wish to take you…?”

“I’m sorry I’ve never done this before…” Tsuna said pulling away from the nice bruise he made on Lancia’s neck.

“I will take care of it…” He grabbed their cocks together and began stroking them. Tsuna bucked and moaned.

“Lan cia don’t do that I’m gonna cum…”

“Cum for me Tsuna I want you to…” Lancia said trying to keep his own release back.

Tsuna arched his back and came and Lancia made sure to collect all the cum on his cock. He used his hand to spread Tsuna’s milky seed all over his thick cock. He then brought his sticky hand and pushed one wet digit inside Tsuna.

“Ahh stop!”

“I’m sorry it will hurt at first…” Lancia kissed his temple. “Just relax and I will make this as painless as possible…”

Tsuna nodded and focused on relaxing. Lancia slipped a second wet digit inside the brunette and began to scissor him. Tsuna writhed in pain mixed pleasure. Lancia stroked Tsuna’s weeping member in hopes to ease his pain.

2 fingers became 3 and Lancia started fucking Tsuna’s tight hole in hopes of finding that special spot. He gave a sharp thrust and Tsuna tightened around him and his cock started twitching. “Lancia ahh there feels good there!!!”

Lancia obeyed and fucked Tsuna with his fingers hitting the sweet spot with each thrust. “Lancia Lancia Lancia Lancia please oh kami please take me…”

“As you wish…” Lancia said and removed his fingers. He lifted Tsuna’s legs and positioned his cock. Tsuna gulped as he stared at the huge cock about to enter him. He could feel the heat of it as well as the slick seed along it.

“Do it in one thrust…” Tsuna begged.

“But…”

“Do it I wanna feel it all I can’t wait I know it will hurt but I want you now!”

Lancia could no longer hold back he thrust in piercing the virgin hole with his massive cock, and Tsuna cried out in pain/pleasure. “Oh your dick is so big Lacia fuck me move please move…”

Lancia couldn’t believe how good it felt to be inside him. His inner muscles were squeezing him so much. ‘It must be his hyper intuition made him relax oh kami I have taken his virginity and it feels so good…’

Tsuna moaned as Lancia moved hitting his sweet spot dead on. Lancia’s name was moaned out like a mantra and the look on Tsuna’s face had Lancia losing control. Tsuna stared up at him with such warm, hungry, loving, and lustful eyes. They were focused on him and him alone and it made his cock twitch.

‘Shit I’m gonna cum if he keeps looking at me like that…’ Lancia stopped his thrusts and pulled out with a whimper from Tsuna. Tsuna got flipped onto his belly ass up in the air. Lancia drove into him, and started fucking him hard gripping the slim hips as his fat cock was pushed in and out of him.

“Ahh Lancia not this kind of position it’s to humiliating…”Tsuna said hiding his face in his sheets.

“You look sexy Sawada I want to cum inside you so bad.”

“Do it…”Tsuna moaned areching his back he reached beneath himself and worked his cock. “I’m so close Lancia please cum inside me, I wanna cum together…”

Lancia’s eyes became wide in shock he never planned to cum inside him, he was going to pull out, such a thing was meant for a lover, and Tsuna was giving him that right it made Lancia’s heart burn with love. “As you wish Tsuna I will fill you with my seed let’s cum together I’m so close I wanna pump you full of cum let’s go now now now, cum for me Tsuna!” Tsuna came hard making a mess beneath him. Lancia came into the clenching heat filling him with his thick seed.

Lancia collapsed onto the smaller male, and rolled them on their side so he wouldn’t crush the boy. He started to pull out but Tsuna stopped him. “Stay in me…” Tsuna whispered.

Lancia blushed at the request. “But I…”

“I want you to stay in me show me your gratitude by letting me wake up in your arms your cock deep inside me.” He gave Lancia an awkward kiss before leaning against him his eyes drifting closed.

“As you wish…” Lancia pulled a blanket over them and wrapped his arms around the boy, and pulled him close. He moaned as his cock sank deeper inside him. He buried his face in Tsuna’s hair and inhaled his sex enhanced scent and tried to commit it to memory.

The next morning the two parted ways Tsuna giving him one final kiss, and Lancia giving him his boss’s ring.

Lancia hoped to see Tsuna again someday, someday soon…He had much to be grateful for because of Tsuna, and Lancia would be grateful to him for a long time.

Tsuna frowned as he watched Lancia go. ‘Good bye Lancia…’ He thought as he held the ring close.

The end


End file.
